


keys to—

by dami_an



Series: drib and drab [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuKuro bromance is lyfe, Fluff, Hinata is a precious little boy, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dami_an/pseuds/dami_an
Summary: "This isn't a relationship," Bokuto says even though it doesn't sound very convincing even to himself. "We're best friends. You're my setter and I'm your ace. We're sleeping together because you're hot. You let me stay here because it's closer to our university. And—and I have my clothes on your dresser, and we split bills and rent, and we write grocery list together, and we have dinner together, and—and fucking hell, are we in a relationship, Akaashi?"





	

"Bokuto-san, I'm going first."

Akaashi's voice from the front door has Bokuto jumping out of the bedroom, freshly bathed, dripping hair be damned. He rushes to the door, grabbing Akaashi by the arm just in time he clasps the knob. "Wait, wait, wait!!! I thought you have no class today! How about our lunch?"

"I made curry. You just need to reheat it," Akaashi tells him. "Your hair is dripping wet, Bokuto-san. Come closer," he says in a disapproving tone, using the towel draped around Bokuto's neck to dry his wet hair.

"But—but Akaashi, you, oomph, you promised me a game today," Bokuto whines, muffled by the towel. It annoys him to have his speech muffled, but he likes to be pampered by Akaashi better, so he endures it.

"I won't be long. It's just a discussion with my classmates."

"Ditch them and play with me—"

Akaashi shoves the towel into his mouth to cut him off. "You're really selfish, Bokuto-san. Why do I even put up with you?" he asks. Though, the small smile on his face doesn't hint at annoyance. It looks… affectionate instead.

Bokuto's heart skips a beat.

"Oh, one more thing," Akashi says distractedly. He digs into his pocket and produces a key. "Here."

Bokuto stares at the key in Akaashi's hand for a long moment.

"Bokuto-san?"

"Uh—um, what's this?" he asks for a minute of staring at last, voice soft, disbelieving.

Akaashi blinks. "Key to this apartment. Isn't it obvious?"

"I know what it is," Bokuto answers. He alternates his gaze from the key in Akaashi's hand to his eyes back and forth. "Why are you giving it to me?"

Akaashi keeps staring at him, indifferent. Although Bokuto has known him for a very long time, it's difficult to know what's on Akaashi's mind when he has that poker face on.

"I mean—I mean," he stutters, fingers twitching in an irregular way that's only meant he's both confused and nervous. "It's not like—this isn't—we're not in a… a relationship."

Akaashi arches an eyebrow that heavily implies "are you sure about that, Bokuto-san?" loud and clear.

"This isn't a relationship," Bokuto says even though it doesn't sound very convincing even to himself. "We're best friends. You're my setter and I'm your ace. We're sleeping together because you're hot. You let me stay here because it's closer to our university. And—and I have my clothes on your dresser, and we split bills and rent, and we write grocery list together, and we have dinner together, and—and fucking hell, are we in a relationship, Akaashi?"

Akaashi makes an exasperated look but he doesn't deny it. And that's more than enough to affirm the fact. Bokuto lets out a gasp. "Akaashi, we're in a relationship."

He sighs, "Yes, Bokuto-san. We're in a relationship. Look, I need to go now or I'll be late. We'll be having this conversation again when I come back. Please refrain yourself from freaking out until then." Akaashi places the key in Bokuto's hand, followed by a light kiss on the corner of Bokuto's lips. Then he leaves without so much as a glance over his shoulder.

"We're in a relationship," Bokuto repeats weakly, unable to wrap his head around it.

And then a thought hits him hard. When did this transition from a few quickies in between matches to _living together_ and _in a relationship_ even begin?

 

 

 

 

 

 

After licking his plate clean (Akaashi's a great cook, that's why he likes having dinner at Akaashi's place—or his, no, their place, whatever) and too deep tangled in this thinking mess, Bokuto calls his best friend, Kuroo.

"Fucking hell, Bo. I'm still sleeping," Kuroo groans in lieu of a greeting. "You'd better be getting hit by a driver."

"Fuck you too, Kuroo. It's already late afternoon, get your lazy ass moving, asshole."

"Cats need to sleep at least sixteen hours a day."

"You're not even a cat. Stop pretending to be one," Bokuto fires back, dropping into the dining chair with a glass of water in his hand. "Kuroo, my man, my best friend, my brother from another mother, you've gotta help me. I'm in the middle of a crisis here."

"What, you need a new organ? I'm not giving you mine," Kuroo answers around a huge yawn. "But, well. What is it?"

"Kuroo, this question is a matter of life and death, so you gotta listen to me well," Bokuto begins. He sucks in a breath, anxiety lodged deep in his throat. "When did Akaashi and I start a relationship?"

"Hah? Did you forget your anniversary or something? How would I know?" Kuroo shoots back. "Ask Akaashi."

"Okay, alright, wrong question," Bokuto sighs. He reclines on the chair, eyes on the ceiling. His fingers drum on the table, deep in thought. "Let me rephrase; in your personal opinion as our very, very good friend, when do you think we first started our relationship?"

Kuroo yawns again. "I don't know. Probably… high school? When you got promoted as Fukurodani's captain."

"Even back then?!" Bokuto exclaims, shocked. "We weren't even fucking then. If we were, you'd have known."

"Oh, really?" Kuroo sounds disbelief. "I mean, you guys were so touchy-feely. I wouldn't even be surprised if you decided not to declare your relationship because Akaashi told you to. You listen to him only."

"I don't have to listen to anyone," Bokuto protests, swinging his arm in denials even though Kuroo can't see him. "People listen to me."

"Pfft, stop lying to yourself, Bo," Kuroo snickers, "Admit it, he's got you wrapped around his little finger. We all can see it."

"See what?"

"See that I'm dire need of sleep," Kuroo hisses like an angry cat. "Ask me again when I'm awake. Good night, Bo."

Bokuto stares at his phone in horror. It seems that he's been missing a lot. How Akaashi even put up with his obliviousness is beyond him. He's surprised Akaashi has yet dumped him because of this.

And then—

"The hell, Kuroo, it's supposed to be 'good afternoon', not 'good night'!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Holy shit," Bokuto gasps, falling off the couch as he recalls that one time when Akaashi took him out for dinner and bought him new kneecaps. He picks up himself in haste, unaware of his sore forehead, bruised when it collided with the floor. "Holy fucking shit, we are in a relationship."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Akaashi, I don't deserve you," Bokuto whines into his phone sandwiched between his ear and the cushion. Curled up around his owl plushy on the couch, Bokuto feels himself plummet deeper into frustration when he reflects on his obliviousness.

"Bokuto-san, are you in the dejected mode?"

"Nooooo, I'm just—I'm," he huffs into the plushy in frustration. "You deserve someone better than me."

"What brought it up—" Akaashi pauses, and then lets out an exasperated sigh. "Is this about the key? I told you to leave the freaking out part until I come home, didn't I?"

"But I was so fucking oblivious to everything you've done for me. You shouldn't have wasted your time on someone useless like me."

"You're not useless, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says in a tone that's a little ragged at the edges. "You're not useless."

"Yes, I am," Bokuto argues. He doesn't understand Akaashi's insistence. He doesn't understand why Akaashi sounded like he's in pain. He doesn't understand this at all. "All the time you've wasted on me, you could've invested in someone who truly cherishes you. Someone who can return your love. Someone who loves you. Not in me, useless and blind and stupid."

There's a beat of silence, haunting and sorrowful. Bokuto buries his face in the plushy, scared of Akaashi's next words that could end everything between them even though he's the one who initiated it.

"I should've known giving you the key was a mistake," Akaashi replies, and Bokuto clenches his eyes shut, thinking  _this is it_. "If I knew it could trigger your dejected mode, I'd have discussed it with you first. Sorry for not considering your feelings, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto blinks. "You're sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry because I made the decision without consulting you first?" Less a statement than a question.

"But," Bokuto takes a deep breath when his brain fails him. "But I thought you're breaking up with me. You're not breaking up with me?"

"What, no, Bokuto-san. That thought never crossed my mind."

"But—but I'm useless, blind, stupid—"

"You're a real baby, Bokuto-san. I wish I could be there with you," Akaashi says fondly. "Look, I'm still in the middle of the discussion. Since leaving you alone in the dejected mode isn't a wise decision, I'm going to press the panic button."

"Panic button? What panic button? I have one?"

"See you later, Bokuto-san," Akaashi cuts the call, and Bokuto stares at his phone, eyes narrowed, suspicious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Turns out the panic button is a cue for Hinata coming over to their (is it 'their', now?) apartment. Since Hinata decided to continue his studies in Tokyo and lives nearby with Kageyama, it doesn't take him long to appear in their doorway after the call with Akaashi ended. Hah, Akaashi and his brilliant mind.

They're playing video games, thumbs jabbing at the console buttons furiously when Hinata suddenly says, "Akaashi-san said you're upset."

"Huh?" That prompts Bokuto taking his eyes away from the screen, and his character gets killed in that immediate moment, ambushed by two crazy zombies. "Dammit, I died! Hinata, you shouldn't drop that bomb just like that. Warn a guy, will you?"

Hinata laughs happily, resuming to finish the level without a hitch. He might or might not have picked up some skill from Kenma.

"Tsukishima said you shouldn't frown so much or your hair will turn gray faster," and then Hinata's eyes glance up at his hair. "But I guess that's not a problem for you."

The jab isn't lost on him. "Rude, Hinata. Don't disrespect your dad like that."

"Aye," Hinata plays along with a wide, brilliant grin, "But in return, stop making Akaashi-san worry so much."

"Akaashi—what?"

"Akaashi-san told me on the phone that you're upset. Why is that?" Hinata asks, putting down his console.

"Ah, that." Bokuto deflates a little when he recounts the whole thing. He fiddles with his fingers, a nervous tic of his. "I don't get it why Akaashi insists on staying with me although I wasn't aware of his feelings for me—well, I just realized it today. He's wasted so much time on me. He could've found someone better than me."

"He could have, but could you let him go?"

It brings Bokuto's head around, only to clash with Hinata's unwavering gaze. Faced with such an unflinching stare, Bokuto feels like he's being challenged by Hinata. It reminds him of their matches back in the high school.

"He could have someone far better than you, but could you let him go?" Hinata repeats. "His smiles, his laughs, his tears, his heart, could you let them go?"

Bokuto opens his mouth. Clamps it shut. And swallows thickly. The bile in his throat tastes so bitter that he feels sick.

Hinata grins a mile wide. "That's why Akaashi-san keeps saying you're selfish. You can't even answer a simple 'yes and no' question."

"Hey, it was a difficult question, okay," Bokuto snaps back, offended.

"My bad, my bad," Hinata titters, hands up in a surrender gesture. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing. In fact, I think Akaashi-san is happy to see you like this."

"I don't copy you," he cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Why is everyone talking in riddles today? Is today the riddle day or what?"

"It's nothing complicated, really. Akaashi-san knows you weren't aware of his feelings, so he took what he could get. But at the same time, no one knows you best other than Akaashi-san, that's why he didn't mind about your obliviousness. He's happy with it."

Bokuto scratches the back of his head. "But it doesn't feel right. I could've done much better if I paid more attention."

Hinata shrugs. "It happened. Nothing you could do about it. More importantly, are you happy with the current situation? Are you happy with Akaashi-san?"

"Well, yeah, that goes without saying," he answers without an ounce of hesitation.

"Then there's no reason for you to break up with Akaashi-san," Hinata concludes just like that. Without preamble. Without hesitation. Like it's an approved fact. With an easy smile and all.

And just like that, Bokuto matches Hinata's easy smile with a grin of his own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm home—"

Before Akaashi is able to finish his words, a blur of gray pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. Hands flailing around for purchase, he suddenly finds himself in a deep kiss. A set of teeth nips at his bottom lip, and Akaashi opens his mouth in a gasp. A tongue sweeps in, giving him a bizarre sensation as it curls around his. Akaashi drops his arms around the broad shoulders, tilts his head to the side at the right angle just to feel more of that pleasant sensation.

When he's released, Akaashi is met with a pair of golden-colored eyes. "I could get used to this."

Bokuto grins against his lips. "Feel free to look forward to it because now you have me waiting for you at home every day."

"Home?" Akaashi raises a brow.

"Yes, home. Our home." Then Bokuto rests his head against Akaashi's heartbeat, with a dopey smile on his face. His hands land on Akaashi's ass and squeeze it, just because he can. "This home. Or wherever you want. As long as we're together."

"For real?" Akaashi asks, a little breathless, heart brimming with happiness.

"For real," and Bokuto seals his promise with a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hey, do you think if we could adopt Hinata? I really, really want him to be our son. He's so precious. I almost didn't let him go home."

Akaashi chuckles. "No, Bokuto-san. We don't want to see Sawamura-san get upset again, do we?"

"Aw~ but I like him so much," Bokuto says, but he has a wide grin on his face when he leads his boyfriend inside, into the warmth of their home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed
> 
> bokuto fights with daichi over hinata is forever my canon


End file.
